A God's Guilty Pleasure
by Daienara
Summary: What starts out as sword play advances quickly for the God and the Warrior Princess.


**I in no way own the characters in the below story and am in no way gaining profit of any kind**

_Okay this was my first ever attempt at a fan-fic sorry if it sucks But enjoy anyway_

* * *

The clash of steel sounded through the trees before the tell tale war cry of Xena pierced the darkness as the warrior princess flipped up and over her opponent. Before the man had the chance to turn on her, Xena had her feet thrust into his back and flipped him onto his face underneath herself and held the razor edge of her Chakram against his throat until it bit into the soft skin. "What do you say" she cooed as her fingers twined roughly in his thick black locks and forced his head back "give up, Ares?" "Never. Xena you know I don't give up until the battle is won." He smirked as his feet came up and landed hard in her back, sending her through the air and landing on her face a few feet away. "Ha ha" He laughed as he got to his feet and reached a hand down to pull her to her feet. "You know, Xena" He said as an arm slipped around her waist and pulled her against his chest "You are quite the worthy opponent . . . especially for the God of War." Her full lips curved into a less than sinister grin as those hauntingly wonderful icy blue eyes locked on to his deep brown gaze. Her voice came out with a purr as her fingertips brushed against his cheek "Yes well be that as it may, Ares" She whispered "but are _you_ a worthy opponent for the warrior princess?" She pulled her hand back after flicking his nose and flashed him a devilish grin. As she blinked her eyes she felt his hand on her arm and then they were gone in a flash of pale blue light, leaving a bewildered Gabrielle standing in the now empty clearing as she came out of the trees.

She literally found it as a case of blink and you miss something because one minute she was in the forest and the next she blinked and found herself surrounded by black marble floors and walls. The room boasted a bar to one side and a small blood red couch to the other and in the center of the room stood a large four poster bed with black silk canopy and blood red silk sheets. In the center of the bed lay a very calm and very naked God of War, the only thing covering his nakedness was a skimpy covering of sheets. She starred at him for a long moment as he lay on the bed, propped up with a couple of pillows behind him and his hands behind his head. "Well Xena shall we see who truly is the worthy opponent?" a sinister grin spread across Xena's lips as she tossed her head slightly to be rid of the raven locks that fell into her eyes and without a second thought she shed her armor and under clothes.

His breath was taken away in a single second as his deep brown gaze moved slowly over her naked form in the darkness with no more than the glow of the fire behind her. He sat up a slight bit more as he watched the firelight flicker on the ivory curve of breast and hip. He couldn't see much more than an outline of her body but it was a body he had explored many times before, although, this time it was different for him. He knew the feel of those full breasts in his palm, the taste of her lips on his own, he knew it all but he never knew them with love in his heart. He had admitted to himself the love he felt for her many times but never had he spoken this to Xena for fear of ridicule or rejection. In the past their encounters had been purely lust on his part, lust for her power mostly, but as she moved onto the bed now and leaned over him with her hair brushing and tickling against his chest he felt his heart pound and his mind race. "Xena . . . I . . ." His words were cut short as she claimed his mouth with her own and forced his lips apart with her tongue, which now danced in an interesting, intricate, and skilled ballet with his own. Ares moved his hands against the swell of her hips as her leg slipped over him and she settled herself on his middle, holding herself up with her hands placed on his chest. The only thing separating their naked bodies was a very thin bit of sheet. He could feel the heat of her against him and his arousal became quite obvious to both as his hips shifted beneath her. Xena, being in the playful mood that she was, pulled her lips from his just enough so she could sink her teeth into the tender flesh of his lower lip. Ares' hips bucked up convulsively as he gasped loudly, his grip on her waist tightened and held her firmly down. "You're a temptress, Xena" he said huskily once she released his lip "A seductress, an enchantress . . ." he continued his list as she listened attentively, grinning all the while, as her hands roamed over his chest. "More importantly" he went on as her eyes lifted and met his gaze "You're mine." she saw it in his eyes as the decision was made but had no chance to react before he gave a playful growl and flipped them so she was beneath him.

He entered her with a single urgent thrust. When she arched her body against his and moved to place her hands against his broad muscled back she found that her arms wouldn't move. Her head turned to the side and she now found her wrists were bound to the bed with silk scarves. She turned back with a gasp as Ares' mouth found her nipple. Already she felt the waves of orgasm washing over her body, as she lay beneath him unable to retaliate. Her hips rose from the bed, eagerly matching his thrusts as her teeth sunk into his shoulder hard enough to draw blood, if gods had indeed bled. She knew she was conquered, body and soul but she'd be damned if he'd conquer her without being conquered himself.

He cried out when she bit him, his back arcing as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. "Oh Gods!" He heard her cry out beneath him as her muscles tightened around his cock. His fingers curled in her hair and tilted her head back, his mouth taking possession of hers as he drove himself into her almost violently, claiming her for himself and no one else. He crossed the line of pleasure into pain and still she cried out and arched her body against his, urging him on, almost begging for more and more she got. Her binds vanished as she reached her climax, her nails dug into his shoulder as her body arched against his, her cries of pleasure muffled into the pillow when she turned her head. Having served her justly Ares reached his own climax and rolled over to lie beside her.

A short time later they were laying side by side. Ares' leg thrown over Xena's and his arm lying casually across her body as he nuzzled her shoulder playfully. Xena smiled and ran her fingers through his hair than kissed his forehead lightly before sitting up, causing Ares to move. "I should probably get back" She said, "Gabrielle will be wondering where I've gotten to." She leaned in and let her lips touch his lightly as he gave her the best lost puppy dog look he could manage but she shimmied off the edge of the bed, crawling over Ares as she did, and started to dress.

He watched as she bent over to pick up her breastplate. A movement caught her eye and she turned to see Ares watching her and shifting on the bed, then her gaze caught the source of his agitation "Ares" She smirked, "You couldn't possibly, not again." Ares just kind of shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly "Don't tell me that tell him." She laughed as she strapped on her Chakram. "Well I know I couldn't possibly" She said and sat next to him on the bed "I have to get back so could you maybe give me a bit of help?" She smiled as Ares lifted a hand and brushed a lock of hair back from her face before she vanished in a pale blue light.


End file.
